


Pretending You Don't Like Someone Because They Remind You of Yourself is So High School

by Anonymous



Series: Femslash100 Fanfic Tropes Drabble Cycle [1]
Category: Glee, High School Musical (Movies)
Genre: Community: femslash100, Crossover, Double Drabble, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-21
Updated: 2017-05-21
Packaged: 2018-11-02 19:08:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10950876
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: “Fine, that sounds crazy, but you at least have to admit she's cute.”“Admit Sharpay Evans is cute?” Quinn scoffs “She's a bitch and showboat.”





	Pretending You Don't Like Someone Because They Remind You of Yourself is So High School

“Remind me why you’re friends with her?”  
“She's nice, and reminds me of you, but also of me, like if we combined into one person.” Quinn rolls her eyes, as they walk to Rachel's next class. “Fine, that sounds crazy, but you at least have to admit she's cute.”  
“Admit Sharpay Evans is cute?” Quinn scoffs “She's a bitch and showboat.”  
“Like you weren't a bitch in high school” Rachel says, quickly adding “And like I wasn’t a showboat. People change, and have hidden depth. You know that. And that doesn't mean she isn't cute.”  
“But we're not high school. This is college—she needs to grow up, we both did.”  
“That's true, but she probably didn’t have had the chance. Give her the same that glee gave us—that we gave each other. Besides, you still haven't answered me.” Rachel her elbows her girlfriends side. “Do you think she's cute?”  
“Fine,” Quinn sighs than almost yells, “Sharpay Evans is cute.” Rachel begins to laugh, as they turn a corner to see Sharpay herself, looking rather shocked. Rachel blushes, and Quinn tries to decide what to say—or even what could be said, when Sharpay smiles, and speaks first.  
“Thanks.”


End file.
